List of Names
This is a full list of generated names in Virtual Families and in Virtual Families 2: Our Dream House. NOTE: This list is an ongoing experiment based on the naming system of the VF games and should not be taken as a full list of names that can be found. Therefore, it is incomplete. Also, please do not put names that are not randomly generated. Only truly generated names will be accepted. Male * Aki * Akolo * Alex * Amaretto * Apollo * Arrow * Art * Arthur * Artolo * Artone * Atom * Balo * Balone * Balor * Balozo * Baxter * Benghi * Bengolo * Bengone * Bengono * Bengi * Bin * Bingetto * Bingo * Bingone * Bingory * Bingozo * Bingu * Bingur * Bengur * Bit * Bluff * Boeing * Boolo * Boono * Boor * Bosh * Bour * Brunetto * Brunone * Brunono * Buba * Buck * Bug * Buretto * Burhi * Burino * Burrel * Burono * Burozo * Buror * Buzz * Camino * Chad * Cirrus * Click * Colonel * Comet * Crimson * Crisetto * Crisi * Crisico * Crisory * Cresol * Crisur * Dante * Dico * Dino * Dolo * Dory * Epsilon * Fargico * Fargino * Fargolo * Fargone * Fargory * Fargozo * Fargur * Flicker * Floppy * Francino * Francolo * Friday * Fulcrum * Garry * Gepolo * Gepone * Gepor * Gepory * Gemini * Gepozo * Gigo * Glitch * Greco * Gregetto * Gregory * Gregozo * Gregu * Gregone * Grunot * Habit * Hal * Harry * Havoc * Hiro * Hobbit * Hoot * Homer * Hubby * Hub * Idol * Inch * Ink * Jerry * Jumbo * Junior * Kiketto * Kikico * Kikino * Kel * Kikor * Kikozo * Kudos * Lagos * Legend * Leo * Lex * Logetto * Logone * Logic * Login * Logino * Logory * Lucky * Lux * Maestro * Macro * Malibu * Mago * Marcetto * Marcino * Marcolo * Marcone * Master * Metro * Micro * More * Moss * Nap * Nero * Nomad * Nugget * Orbit * Otto * Pod * Pauletto * Paulino * Paulozo * Paulu * Peanut * Piccolo * Pieretto * Pierone * Red * Rudi * Snap * Spot * Stephi * Stephico * Stephino * Stepho * Stephono * Stephory * Tico * Tino * Tiny * Toby * Token * Tu * Unix * Volt * Yogi Female * Adope * Aipad * Adrina * Alfa * Allina * Alpha * Aketta * Akiana * Akie * Apple * Aspen * Atara * Atlas * Becky * Beta * Betty * Bliss * Bonny * Bra * Brena * Breniana * Brenie * Brenina * Bresse * Bretta * Briana * Brie * Bonny * Brola * Bruna * Burca * Callie * Camden * Candy * Carella * Carrera * Chaka * City * Cocoa * Cookie * Dakota * Deb * Dora * Electra * Elsa * Emma * Eudora * Eva * Evita * Faba * Fabania * Fabella * Fabette * Fabiana * Fabola * Fabula * Fate * Felella * Feletta * Felie * Felila * Flash * Franella * Franesse * Frania * Franina * Fresse * Friana * Frune * Gaga * Galatia * Gallia * Gemma * Geometry * Icona * Java * Jessania * Jessesse * Jessette * Jessie * Jessy * Jessella * Jpeg * Jura * Katesse * Katette * Kara * Karma * Kato * Katy * Kristella * Kristetta * Kristila * Kristina * Kristesse * Kristette * Laila * Libra * Lilania * Lilella * Lilese * Letta * Line * Lola * Lucesse * Luciana * Lucie * Lucola * Luna * Lutetia * Maretta * Mafalda * Magica * Map * Marania * Margetta * Margia * Margiana * Margina * Mime * Montana * Mysti * Neteka * Opal * Pacifica * Parker * Pan * Pania * Papiri * Peni * Pennella * Pennie * Pennila * Pepper * Pina * Pinki * Pette * Pixel * Portal * Puma * Purple * Py * Paprika * Ribbons * Rosania * Rosella * Rosila * Roxy * Rubella * Rupee * Rusty * Sandrella * Sandretta * Sandria * Sandrila * Sandriana * Sandry * Saphania * Saphesse * Saphiana * Saphy * Siberia * Sooniana * Soonella * Soonesse * Sonata * Sooniana * Soonina * Sophette * Sophia * Sophina * Sophila * Sophola * Sprite * Star * Stella * Sumatra * Sunny * Trishella * Trishesse * Trishiana * Trishie * Trishila * Trishina * Trishola * Trishy * Webby * Wifi * Wiki * Wizzy * Uffa * Utopia * Varona * Vegas * Yotta * Zebi * Zeezee * Zia * Zebra Category:Lists